Casanova
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Set in 1753, London. After Elizabeth's father re-marries she does everything possible to rebel. Well, nearly everything. There is no way she'd do what every other woman of the year does. Fall for Giacomo Casanova...
1. Prologue

Casanova

A/n~ I watched the film Casanova and fell in love with it. So i decided to use his character and make a fic.  
I do not own the film or Casanova however the plot and other characters are mine.

Characters:  
~Giacomo Casanova ~Pavel ~Mary Stills ~John Stills ~Elizabeth Stills ~Anne-Marie Whitaker More will be added through the fic.

Summary~ Set in 1753, London.  
After Elizabeth's father re-marries she does everything possible to rebel. Well, nearly everything. There is no way she'd do what every other woman on the year does. Fall for Giacomo Casanova... 


	2. The begining of something tragic

1. The beginning...

10 years ago...

John Stills long muscular arm struck down for the seventh time the evening across Mary Stills young cheek. Unknowing that his 12 year old daughter was just a floor above crying herself to sleep. Again.

~.~.~.~.~

Next Day...

Little Elizabeth Stills ran up to her room when she arrived home from school to notice a small piece of parchment tucked underneath her favorite portrait of her mother, Mary and herself in the garden. Dropping her satchel to the floor she pulled out the parchment and unfolded it.

Dear Elizabeth,  
I'm sorry to leave you at such a young age but i simply can not endure this life any longer. Your father loves you with all his heart and hangs on your every word. When you have finished reading this instruct him to go to my boudoir.  
Know that i will no longer be around to guide you in life but remember that nobody's future is set in stone. If someone wants you to marry you don't have to. Be a leader not a follower. Do as your heart desires. Now go and instruct your father and hide in your bedroom until he come to find you.  
Your lovingly Mum x

With a small tear Elizabeth tucked the parchment into her secret box and headed to her fathers office.  
She wrapped three time, lightly, on the big oak door.  
"Come in"  
She entered the deep red room cautiously. Being in her fathers presence always made her feel uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around her tiny frame and stood infront of his over sized desk.  
"Yes Elizabeth?"  
"Mother wishes for you to go to her boudoir"  
John Stills frowned upon the small fragile girl.  
"What for?"  
"Because she's left me"  
Elizabeth sniffed back a sob and ran out of the room.

Curious John Stills climbed the stairs to Mary's boudoir. The sight that greeted him shocked him to the core.  
Mary Stills was sprawled across the floor, her grandmothers pillbox and inch from her hand.  
John shut the door and told the resident family doctor to see to her. He headed to Elizabeth's room, deciding that she was old enough for the truth. 


	3. Worthy Candidate

Chapter 2

Giacamo Casanova snuck out of Isabella Crane's bedroom clutching his shoes to his chest. He climbed silently and skilfully out of the window. He'd done this ritual practically everyday since he turned 18, As he reached the ground his faithful companion and right hand man, Pavel, was of course waiting for him. Pavel was the only person to know the ways of Giacamo Casanova. The rich say he is a womanizer. The poor say he falls in love with every woman he meets. Pavel however knows otherwise. Pavel knows Giacamo is neither a womanizer nor a hopeless romantic. He is seeking out true love. His method, unethical as it may be, helps him to eliminate woman he doesn't feel for. Isabella Crane was one of those women.

Elsewhere the now 22 year old Elizabeth Stills hid in her bedroom, away from he step-mother, Anne-Marie. She kept her eyes closed tight and thought of her mother. Ever since her father has re-married she'd hated her life.  
Anne-Marie had tried to teach Elizabeth how to be a proper upper class lady. Elizabeth of course took her mothers advice and did the opposite of everything Anne-Marie said. Some people would say she's London's first rebel.  
On this particular night Anne-Marie has been trying to persuade Elizabeth to call her mother. Of course Elizabeth refused and in return, received a slap.

Next night-  
"Elizabeth do not disagree with your mother"  
"She is not my mother"  
Anne-Marie narrowed her eyes at young Elizabeth who had work her sleek black hair loose instead of pinned on top of her head like Anne-Marie's. She fiddled with the ribbon on her deep green ball gown before pulling on her half face mask.  
"Maybe we should get Casanova to see to you. You might become less...tense"  
Elizabeth stood in front of Anne-Marie clenching her hands into fists, crumpling her elbow length gloves, unaware of the eyes drawn to her.  
"I wouldn't let Casanova breath within 10 miles of me, let alone accompany me to my room." She stormed into the masquerade oblivious of the two men in the doorway.

Pavel looked through his mask at Casanova who was smiling beneath his.  
"I think we've located a worthy candidate..." 


	4. Identity

[u][i][b]Chapter 3 - Identity[/b][/i][/u]

Giacomo Casanova slowly approached the beautifully frustrated girl sat alone at a table.  
He gestured questioningly toward the chair beside her. When she didn't answer he took the seat anyway.

"Evening miss"  
Slowly Elizabeth turned her head. She didn't recognize the masked figure beside her but decided not to be needlessly rude.  
"Evening"  
Casanova smiled.  
"I don't mean to ruin your day but you seemed...angry"  
"ha"  
Elizabeth laughed a cold hard heartless laugh.  
"Try living with Anne-Marie and my father and you'd [i]seem[/i] angry too"  
"Ah, i see...evil step-mother"

Elizabeth frowned at the stranger before leaving the back exit, mask in hand, closely followed by Casanova.  
She stopped glancing over the balcony, taking in the beauty of the city at night, her vision no-longer impaired by her mask.

"Who [i]are[/i] you?"  
"Honestly?"  
Elizabeth once again frowned at the tall stranger.  
"Well i wouldn't want you to lie to me would I?"  
"You might..."

Casanova removed his mask.  
"I'm Giacomo Casanova"

Realization shot through Elizabeth's body.  
"You should've lied" she murmured.  
She scurried off to find her father to tell his she was leaving for home. She blamed her absence on a headache. 


	5. Gentleman

Chapter 4--Gentleman

Anne-Marie had had enough of Elizabeth's outrageous behavior. Thundering her way up the stairs she decided to confront her step-daughter. She forced the oak door open, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her.  
Elizabeth frowned from her seat at her dressing table, at her uninvited guest.

"It's polite to knock" She pointed out.  
Anne-Marie sighed. "Elizabeth, being rude to me is not going to help you. I am your mother now and it's about time you came to terms with that."

Elizabeth was now using every ounce of strength she had to keep from pouncing on her step-mother.

"You will never be my mother. My mother was a strong and beautiful woman who married the wrong man. You will never ever be half as good as her." Elizabeth Spat her words out like poison.  
Spinning on her heel, Anne-Marie slapped Elizabeth hard across the cheek, leaving a thin line of blood. With that Anne-Marie fled the scene.

---

At midnight that night Elizabeth was weeping alone, watching the city smile at her from her open window.

"Excuse me miss, I know that i am the last person you want to talk to, but you seem awfully upset."

Elizabeth looked down to the street below to see Giacomo Casanova strangely alone.

"May i come up?" He questioned.

Elizabeth could not deny that Casanova had been nothing but a gentleman to her nor could she deny that he was extremely handsome.

"If it would please you to have a midnight climb then do as you wish."

Giacomo Casanova used the flowers that climbed the side of the Stills household to reach Elizabeth's window to which she stepped back allowing him to climb through and into her bedroom.

"Please tell me why your crying...I'm sorry i don't know your name"  
"Elizabeth. You know lords are not allowed in lady's rooms unless they are betroth en or have verbal permission. You have neither."

"Elizabeth may I have your permission to enter your bedroom?"

Elizabeth smiled to Casanova for his politeness. Something she never imagined would happen.

"You may. Why a i crying? Well it's an awfully long story."  
"I have all the time in the world"  
"When i was 12 my mother committed suicide because my father beat her. Then when i was 18 he remarried. From then on my life was a nightmare, so i began to use this-"

Elizabeth held up a small sharp piece of broken mirror that she kept hidden in her secret box.

"-to cut my own wrists. I'm not suicidal you understand. With each cut i feel a sense of...bonding with my mother. A year ago i did this."

She rolled down her elbow length glove to reveal a jagged ivory pattern scar from her elbow to her wrist.

"It was my mothers favorite plant. Stupid right?"  
"Stupid? No. Loyal? Honorable? Yes. I never knew your mother nut I'm sure that if your mother knew that you had something of her permanently on you skin for eternity, she'd be proud."

Elizabeth and Casanova jumped at the sound of footsteps coming to wards the door.

"Thanks you Casanova for listening to my woes, but you must leave now."

Casanova stood with one leg out of the window.

"Will i ever talk to you again Eliza?"  
Elizabeth paused.  
"Nobody has ever called me Eliza since my mother died. For that Casanova you have my permission to come to my room again tomorrow at midnight"

Casanova smiled lightly before leaving back the way her came and Eliza braced herself for whatever was coming through the door. 


	6. Makeover

A/n - Oh My god! I suck at updating! Jheez! I'm so sorry! I'll try to update more frequently from now on I promise.x

Chapter 5 -

"Father?" Elizabeth was shocked to see the aged man stood in her doorway, she had been expecting Anne-Marie. Her father stepped forward and closed the door behind him. His face was a smooth impassive mask, arms folded neatly behind his back.

"Elizabeth, both Anne-Marie and I are beginning to tire of your attitude and behavior. I fear that your mother had to much of an influence on you when you were just a naive little girl."

Elizabeth watched as Giacomo rode away on his steed before turning to her father.  
"Too much of an influence? In my opinion there was not enough of one. She was gone before it could take much of an effect."

John Stills realized for the first time just how much Elizabeth looked like her mother; Slim, sleek black hair, and piercing emerald eyes.  
"You are more like her that you know."  
"Good."  
"Eliza I-"  
"Don't."  
Elizabeth's voice faltered as she looked up into the sky, fighting back the threatening tears.  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't call me Eliza. Only mother called me that."

John sighed and stepped closer to his daughter.  
"The similarities between you are not a good thing. Your mother was-"  
"Stop it!"

Elizabeth turned to face her father, raising her voice against him.  
"Don't you dare speak ill of her!"  
John was getting dangerously close. Elizabeth was being pushed to the edge.  
"Your mother was a no good whore!"

Before she could restrain herself, Elizabeth's hand made contact with her fathers cheek. She lowered her voice to poison.  
"My mother was a great woman. She was confident, beautiful and elegant. She was not a whore. Besides, if she were, you would never have been able to afford her."

She looked up to the stars again before closing her eyes and awaiting a beating. When nothing happened she turned, cautiously.  
John Stills could feel the cool burn in his cheek but it was nothing compared with what the venom dripping from Elizabeth's words was doing to his heart. When she turned away from him he walked back to the door, hesitating.

"Sometimes the naked truth is better that a best dressed lie. Remember that Elizabeth."  
He left the room, leaving Elizabeth alone again. She fought hard against the tears, believing that her father did not deserve them.

Elizabeth had always possessed the gift of being able to make difficult decisions within a millisecond. This situation was no exception.  
She swung open her wardrobe and pulled out a light weight, peach colored dress. Lumbering around the streets of London in a green dress would not go unnoticed. She changed quickly before turning back to her dressing table. She pulled out an intricately carved wooden box. Unlatching it she pulled out numerous items and pictures. (Each of which belonged to or were of her mother.) She placed them into her small, brown satchel and pulled out the lest 3 items from the box and placed them atop the lid. She knew she had plenty of time until morning when anybody would wake up, so was in no hurry.

The first item was the letter from her mother she'd found in her room. She read it twice over before placing it into her satchel, smiling at her mothers loving words.  
The second was a pot of black ink her mother had used to create a permanent image of her skin. A half moon. The reason Elizabeth was forever gazing into the night sky.  
The third was a pair of silver scissors, the handles wrapped in red ribbon. The same pair that Mary had used to alter her eight year old daughters dress.

Elizabeth picked up the scissors and began to hack away at her dress, making it easier to move around in. She always had hated the floor length dresses. She cut away until the hem was just above her knees, the once ballooning sleeves were just straps and the neckline, just below her collar bone. Her white lace up boots came to her shin and there was a fist sized tear in her stockings. 'If people didn't consider me a rebel before' she thought to herself.

She looked in the mirror at her silky black hair that easily reached the middle of her back. She gathered her hair to the side of her neck and again began to cut. She cut her hair until the right side was cropped around the ear and gained length as it traveled around to the left side of her face which reached her chin. Happy with her odd appearance she placed the scissors into her satchel.

She found her piece of broken mirror on her dressing table, picked up the pot of ink and sat cross legged in the center of the room.  
She swiftly but forcefully danced the shard of mirror across the exposed skin at the hole of her stockings. She picked up a discarded piece of material that had once been her dress to soak up most of the blood. She picked up the ink and grabbed a cushion from her bed. Elizabeth bit down hard onto the cushion to muffle any cries of pain she was expecting. With a shaky hand she unscrewed the pit of ink and spread the contents evenly over her fresh would, pressing it into the cuts with another piece of material. Her eyes watered as she silently took the pain. She waited half an hour for it to dry before kicking aside her mess and standing.

Her leg stung and she winced but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Slinging her satchel over her shoulder she put one leg out of the window and got a firm grip in the flower trellis. She shimmied down and finally reached the floor.  
Checking to see that she wasn't being watched she half-ran half-limped into the center of town. Many were either sleeping or still at the masquerade. She made for the first horse she could find. A white mare with black hooves, mane and tail. Elizabeth took off toward the woods knowing she would find a port on the other side and could barter for safe passage aboard a ship.  
As she got half way into the darkening woods she slowed as she heard a gaining gallop from behind. Her tracker came to a stop close by and Elizabeth felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?"

... A/n - Please review (: 


	7. Pasta

[i]A/n - This chapter was going to be longer but I thought I'd split it into two, so sorry if it's a little short x[/i]

[u][i][b]Chapter 6[/b][/i][/u]

[i]"Elizabeth, where are you going?"[/i]

Elizabeth turned her head to see Giacomo Casanova straddling his own black steed.  
"Casanova? Why are you following me?"  
"Well, don't get mad...When I left your room I didn't go home. I hid at the side of a building and watched through your window. I saw you slap your father and feared he may retaliate so I stayed just in case. Then I saw you moving around your room and cutting your hair, then you sunk below your window sill and I couldn't see. I stayed in my place and was about to give up and leave when I saw you start to climb down from your room. I his in the shadows and you ran straight past me. Thats when I noticed some blood on your boot and decided to follow to make sure you were OK."  
Elizabeth watched the words flow from his lips and, from the expression he wore, believed every single word he said.

"Where are you going?" He asked again.  
"I was going to try and talk my way onto a ship."  
"A ship? To where?"  
Elizabeth frowned. "Anywhere." She whispered.  
Both Elizabeth and Giacomo looked up as a loud crack emitted from the sky and rain began to poor down.  
"Eliza, it'd be dangerous to board any ship in a storm. Please, come back to my house for the night and you can plan on what you wish to do when your warm and dry."  
Elizabeth smiled gently in thanks and turned her mare to face Giacomo who was waiting for her to follow.

They rode in silence through the night until they reached a grand looking white house. They tied up their horses and headed inside. Pavel came out to greet his master, a shocked expression flooding his face when he saw the dripping wet, barely clothed Elizabeth.

"Ah, Pavel this is Elizabeth, she'll be staying the night. Where's Johanna?"  
"Sir?" A small voice called from the stair case. Elizabeth looked up to see a slim, tanned woman with light brown hair and pale blue eyes.  
"Johanna, this is Elizabeth. Could you please see that she gets dry and re-clothed-"  
Casanova hesitated, looking at Eliza's edited dress.  
"And that it is altered to her preference."  
Johanna nodded and turned to Elizabeth.  
"Right this way miss." She gestured with a slender hand to a room at the top of the stairs.

Giacomo watched Elizabeth follow her into the room before walking into the kitchen, a curious Pavel at his heels.  
"Giacomo, what's in your head? You've never brought a woman to your home before."  
Casanova glanced at his friend before turning to rummage through his pantry at the back of the kitchen.

"She's having a very difficult time at the moment so I've offered her a place to stay."  
"Nothing more then sir? What are you looking for?"  
Casanova turned empty handed.  
"Pavel, you know me better than anybody. Admitedly, I do have feelings for the girl but if she wishes for me to be nothing more to her than a friend, then nothing more than her friend I shall be. Oh and I was looking for some pasta."

Pavel smiled, relieved that his friend and master had found someone with whom he wished to spend more than one night with.  
"I could make the two of you a meal if you wish sir? Johanna and I have already eaten. And the pasta is on the top shelf."  
"Ah! That'd be wonderful, thank you." He spoke whilst pulling down a medium sized bag of pasta.  
"You should go and change sir. You're dripping all over the place." Pavel said, taking the pasta from his hands.  
Casanova smiled again before heading upstairs to change.

Elizabeth sat across from Giacomo, quietly tucking into her pasta. Giacomo was wearing just his breeches and undershirt whilst Elizabeth wore a blue nightgown on which she had cut off all the frills and made so it ended just above her knees instead of her ankles.  
Whilst Giacomo was perfectly at ease, every time they made eye contact, Elizabeth couldn't stop the furious blush that crept up her cheeks, much to Giacomo's amusement. After all she had never been in a gentleman's presence in anything less that a fill dress and shoes. Although she [i]was[/i] quite enjoying the freedom her legs now had.

"Can I ask you a question Eliza?" Giacomo asked breaking through her thoughts. She nodded, still feeling shy.  
"The blood I saw on your boot. Where did it come from?"

Self consciously, Elizabeth's hand slid to her sore thigh. She mentally contemplated blaming 'womens problems' but decided he deserved the truth for his hospitality.  
She stood up and moved to his side of the table and lifted the one side of her dress.  
Giacomo's eyes widened at the image carved into her flesh. Elizabeth waited for the expected gasp of horror.

"It's...beautiful." Whispered Giacomo, hesitantly reaching his hand out to brush his fingers against the rough edgers of the fist sized half moon.  
Elizabeth involuntarily sucked in a breath of air. Giacomo's hand shot back to his side.

"Sorry."  
"It's OK it just...stings a little"  
"For your mother?" He half guessed.  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded before attempting and failing to suppress a yawn.  
"Sleepy?" Giacomo asked with a smirk. Elizabeth nodded.  
"I'm not surprised it's half twelve already. You will be taking my room as our guest room was converted into Pavel and Johanna's room."  
Eliza frowned. "Their a couple?"  
"Indeed. Matched them together myself. Now their married." Giacomo said with a proud smile.  
"I'll be on the sofa if you need me."

Usually Eliza would have disagreed to taking someone's sleeping quarters but she was exhausted and found herself increasingly intrigued as to what the legendary womanizers room would look like.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek and heading upstairs to the room he pointed to. 


	8. Breakfast

Sorry for the slow update again, I was in Cromer for a week with no Internet access plus I had a Lil bit of writers block. I hate writers block But anyway I'm back now And Again due to previously mentioned Writers block this chap is a little short but I'll try to make the next longer .x

Chapter 7...

When Eliza woke the next morning to find herself in Giacomo's bed it took her a while to remember what had happened.  
'Father will be looking soon' She thought to herself glumly.  
She pulled back the covers and made her way downstairs and into the dining room. Only Johanna was in there sweeping the floor.

"Ah, 'ello miss." She greeted in her soft cockney accent.  
"Hello, Have you seen Giacomo, Johanna?"  
"Yes miss. He's in the living room miss."  
"Thank you." Smiled Eliza turning to leave, before hesitating.  
"Feel free to call me Eliza" She added "Of Course."

As Eliza entered the living room she giggled slightly at the sight and sound that greeted her. Casanova was sprawled across his red and gold sofa, snoring softly. Eliza knelt beside him, watching his chest rise and fall. She examined his peaceful expression, stopping when her eyes found his slightly parted pale pink lips. She realized she was now leaning closer than a friend should but she couldn't find it within her to sit back up straight. Acting purely on impulse and selfish desire she closed the gap between them for a gentle yet lingering kiss. She pulled back as she felt a sudden tingle on her own lips. Casanova shifted slightly before smiling and slowly opening his eyes. He frowned when his eyes rested on Eliza sat before him.

"I was just going to wake you." She said her voice faltering. She wasn't the best at lying.  
"And what a fabulous sight to be awoken to." He smiled as she blushed and stood up as Johanna coughed from behind her.

"Breakfast is ready." She said with a mischievous grin.  
Giacomo and Eliza followed her back into the dining room, curious about her unusual giddy manner but thought nothing of it as they sat down to eat. Both Pavel and Johanna were invited to join them and so all four gathered at one end of the over sized table.

"Most women disapprove of having 'the workers' sit with us as equals" Smirked Casanova.  
"I think you should know by now that I am not like most women. Besides these two and no different to you and I." Eliza said smiling at her new friends.

"Miss Elizabeth, Jo and I were wondering if you will be staying or leaving." Asked Pavel.  
Eliza looked from him to Johanna to Casanova.  
"Well I think it all depends on what you three wish for me to do."  
"I'd love for you to stay. It's been to long since I've had the company of a pleasant and genuinely nice female." Said Johanna with Pavel nodding in agreement. Eliza looked at Giacomo expectantly.

"I think you deserve some friends, who will always be here if you need us. Regardless of whether you leave or not. Although clearly I would prefer you to stay with us."  
Eliza smiled.  
"Well it's settled then. I'll stay."

Please leave me a review. They are greatly appreciated 


	9. Bad Idea's

Chapter 8 ~

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" asked Eliza pinning what hair she had left onto her head and covering it with whichever hair accessory Johanna handed to her. "I'll be the talk of the town." She frowned removing a blue lace accessory and replacing it with a lavender hat.  
Giacomo Casanova signed from his seat on the sofa after watching Eliza fuss over her hair for 20 minutes. He walked up behind her and pushed her arms to her sides.  
"Eliza, we cannot stay hidden away forever." He sighed removing the hat from her head. He began to remove the hair pins as he spoke.  
"I know you are scared that your father and his wife may be looking for you and that townsfolk may be talking about you but don't panic. I've had people talking unpleasantly about me since I can remember but I've always said, whilst they're talking about me they're leaving others alone." He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her through the mirror. She smiled back and turned to face him.  
"Thank you...honestly that must be the millionth time I've said that to you in the past two days."  
"That's perfectly fine. Are you ready to go?"

Eliza straightened her shin length dress which was sure to cause a stir and linked her arm through Casanova's.

Eliza clinged tighter to Casanova's arm every time somebody looked at her or she thought she saw her father or Anne-Marie.  
"Where exactly are we going?" She whispered "Stop panicking. I'm taking you yo the park. It's very realizing there." He smiled.  
But before the pair could reach the park a strong voice amid st the whispers stopped them in their tracks.  
"ELIZABETH!"  
Both Eliza and Giacomo turned to the voice. Her father, Anne-Marie and two officers were stood staring at them.

"There! He is the one who kidnapped my daughter." he shouted.

Eliza shook her head in disbelief and looked up to Casanova who was equally shocked by her fathers Lie's.  
"Come on, we have to go!" Said Eliza desperately pulling Giacomo back to wards his house. Eventually they were both running back through town with the two officer not far behind.

"This way!" Shouted Casanova to Eliza grabbing her hand and pulling her own an alley. When they came out the other side of the alley they ran through a wooden gate and into the back door of a house.

"Pavel! Make sure nobody can get inside." Shouted Giacomo.

Eliza soon realized they were back in Casanova's house via a back door. Casanova turned and gripped Eliza's shoulders.  
"Are you OK?" he asked concern filling his face.  
"Yes I'm fine. I just...I just can't believe my fathers framing you for kidnap." She whispered hoping her voice wouldn't falter.  
Casanova pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest. Casanova moved then so they were sat on the sofa.  
"It's OK to cry Eliza. You can soak my shoulder if you wish." He whispered.  
With that Elizabeth let out a small pained sob and Casanova's grip around her instantly tightened... 


	10. Venice

Sorry for the slow update and this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Chapter 9 -

Pavel grimaced as he anxiously waited outside the ancient building for his wife, Johanna. She'd gone to an old abandoned house in which her parents lived before they passed away. She was looking for the old stack of suit cases her father had kept. When she found them, she hurriedly took them outside to where Pavel was waiting. As they walked back to Casanova's house they ensured to keep their heads down and faces covered. Gossip about Eliza and Casanova had not yet calmed, even after three days.  
When they got back they instantly began to pack every body's clothes and essentials whilst Giacomo had snuck Eliza out.

"You don't have to come with me Giacomo." Sighed Elizabeth even though she knew she wouldn't be able to go without him.  
"Eliza I want to come with you. I wish to speak to her too." He replied as they entered through the heavy iron gate.

Giacomo followed Eliza past headstone after headstone until she stopped. In front of her was a simple arched headstone engraved with the name 'Mary Stills.' Elizabeth knelt in front of her mothers grave and placed a single 'forget me not' on the grass.  
"Hello mum. This is Giacomo Casanova."  
Casanova knelt beside Eliza on the grass.  
"Hello ." He said smiling at Eliza when he glanced at her.

The pair explained what was happening to Mary's grave as Eliza felt she had a right to be told, dead or alive.  
When they arrived home it was just getting dark and Giacomo instructed Pavel and Johanna to get some sleep so they'd be up early. Eliza stopped with Casanova outside his bedroom door before continuing down the hall to her own room.

"Giacomo, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me."

Giacomo smiled at her before deciding to make a bold move that could potentially ruin their friendship. Slowly he Lent forward until his lips were mere millimeters away from hers. He could feel her warm breath on his face for a few seconds until she replaced the feeling with that of her lips pressed against his.  
Casanova blindly opened his door and the pair stumbled inside together, tangled in each other.

Eliza awoke leant on the chest of Giacomo Casanova. Despite how 'improper' the situation was she smiled to herself. As quietly as possible she got out of bed and padded down the hall to change.

A little later that morning and Giacomo, Eliza, Pavel and Johanna were boarding the 'S.S Wonderer' which was set sail for Venice. Eliza stood hand in hand with Giacomo with a smile set on her face. After 21 years she was finally escaping her fathers hold on her. Finally going to live a better life.

Sorry for the rubbish ending of this. I've ran out of inspiration for the fic so I did what I could..xxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
